In the past there have been many types of seats which are developed for attachment at spectator's events, such as to a bench-type stadium seat over an allotted space to a ticket purchaser. This invention is of such a seat; however, the two members, the seat member and the backrest member, in addition to being adapted for telescopic interengagement in seat defining relation, are also adapted to be interconnected to one another so as to define a shell or carrying case in which articles may be transported to and from an event. For example, one attending a parade or a football game may wish to carry binoculars, a portable radio, and a poncho in the event of rain. The carrying case mode of the instant invention adapts the device for carrying such articles. Also, at an event, the backrest member may be telescopically removed from the seat member portion of the spectator seat and utilized as an article carrying tray, all of which is described more fully hereinafter.